The Dragon King: Act I
by Sonic the Celestial Dragon
Summary: Parody of Disney's The Lion King. Prince Sonic the Celestial Dragon just can't wait to be king, but Vorpent would do anything to steal the throne, even if it means getting rid of Sonic and his father Coal-Claw. This is Act I, like the Broadway. (I own nothing)
1. The Circle of Life

A Celestial Dragon roars in pain. Sunrise was nearly close, she was early. Then, her stomach muscels pushed in. Immediatly, at the same time when the Celestial roared again, the sun rose. The Night Furies, the Masters of Strike, chanted together, "**_Nants ingonya mabagithi sebaba._**"

The Spiritual Dragons, the Masters of Tidal, shook the waves as they sang, "**_Sithi uhm, ingonyama._**" "**_Ingonyama ehbobo!_**" the Deadly Nadders, the Masters of Sharp, waved their spike-covered tails as they sang. The Earth Dragons, the Masters of Boulder, stomped their feet and flapped their wings hard, "**_Kybobo, haa ignonyama baba._**" "**_Nants ingonya mabagithi sebaboo,_**" roared the Monstrous Nightmares, the Masters of Stoker, as they breathed fire everywhere. In the forests, the Hideous Zipplebacks, the Masters of Stealth, screeched, "**_Sithi uhm ingonyama, ingonyama ehbobo!_**"

The Boneknappers, the Masters of Mystery, rattled their bones as they sang, "**_Aaaahhh, kasanebo pakea kalela!_**" "**_Nants ingonya mabagithi sethibo,_**" they all sang. "**_Hiya, ingonyama. Helele, ingonyama siquna mawa. Ahnehoo mawa, nants sinecoo mawa._**

"**_Ananinga enabala. Ananinga enabala. Ananinga enabla. Shanana nana, sanala. Shanana nana, sanala._**"

All the dragons in the land either ran, flew, or swam to a certain place as they chanted. A white Sand Rattler sang as she flew with her dragonet, "**_On the day we arrive on this planet._**" "**_And blinking step into the sun,_**" sang a purple Skrill as he flew with his mate.

A black and purple Whispering Death burrowed through the ground like a dolphin skimming the ocean as he sang, "**_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen-_**" "-**_ more to do than can ever be done,_**" a brown Timberjack and her flock sang. The Devious Snaptrappers flew as fast as they could as they sang, "**_There's far too much to take in here._**" "**_More to find than can ever be found,_**" sang the Changewings as they kept changing colors from red to yellow, from yellow to green, from green to blue, from blue to purple, from purple to orange, and from orange to red.

The sun reflected off the shore as voices sang, "**_But the sun rolling high-_**" Suddenly, a green Scauldron head bursts through the water. The Scauldrons climbed out of the water as they sang, "-**_ to the saphirre sky-_**" Over their head, many dragons were flying as the Scauldrons joined them. Then, the Celestial Dragons, all either red, yellow, white, black, or orange, roared, "**_Keeps great and small on the endless round!_**"

Where are all the dragons going, you ask? All of the the dragon species were heading toward Dragon's Heart, where a Celestial Dragon with black scales, shark fin-shaped spikes that traveled from his head to his tail, and a brown mane stood on the ledge. He was wearing golden shoulder-plates, a red cape, and a golden and silvery crown with the symbol of Draco on it. He was Coal-Claw, the King of Dragons. He looked up at the sky, smiling.

"**_'Tis the CIRCLE OF LIFE! And it moves us all,_**" the crowd roared as a giant brown Spiritual Dragon flew toward Coal-Claw. He was Ito D'Coolette. He landed and shrunk to the size of a Doberman; he bowed to Coal-Claw. Coal-Claw smiled and nodded.

"**_Through despair and hope, through faith and love,_**" the dragons kept singing as they made a path for someone. A Night-Wing with purplish-black scales walked in the path. She wore shaman garment and paint on her face, arms, and chest. Small white scales were scattered underneath her black wings, making it look like the starry night; she held a staff of all the colors of the First Ones and Draco. She was Bright Fire.

"**_'Till we find our place, on the path unwinding,_**" the dragon kept singing. Coal-Claw smiled as Bright Fire climbed the stairs. When she arrived, she spread her arms wide and hugged Coal-Claw as Coal-Claw did the same, as if they were close friends. Coal-Claw then walked up to a red Celestial Dragon with white horns and a golden mane named Storm-Fly, Coal-Claw's mate, who was laying down and extremely tired and seemed to be holding something. "**_In the Circle, the Circle of Life..._**" finished the crowd.

The two Celestials nuzzeled each other. Then, Storm-Fly leaned her head down and licked inside her arms, for there was a, unusually, Cobalt-Blue Celestial Dragonet asleep in her arms. The little dragon had a Bottle-Green mane. Three shark fin-shaped and Cabbage-Purple spikes ran from its head and collided together on its neck. As it was licked, it opened its Deep-Emerald eyes and they sank into Bright Fire's warm, golden eyes.

Bright Fire smiled warmly at the young dragonet as she picked up her staff, that had fruit and rattles on it, and began shaking it above the blue Celestial. The dragonet tried to catch the fruit as they were shaken above it. Bright Fire opened a fruit and spreads its juices on the dragonet's forehead. And then, she spreaded some sand on its forehead, and some got in its nose and sneezed. Storm-Fly hands the little dragon to Bright Fire, who walked away with the little dragon in her paws and followed by Coal-Claw and Storm-Fly.

Bright Fire arrived at the Ledge and roared as she held the little dragon up, "Meet your Prince of Dragons, **SONIC!**" The dragons roared in happiness, "**_'Tis the CIRCLE OF LIFE!_**" The Strike Dragons flew into the air to make a flight show as the Boulder dragons made the earth shake, "**_And it moves us A-ALL!_**" The Stoker dragons breathed fire into the air as if they were fireworks as the Tidal dragons shook the waves, threatening to make a tsunami, "**_Through dispair and HO-OPE!_**"

The Sharp Dragons thrashed their sharp things around (they were careful not to hurt any other dragons) as the Stealth dragons flapped their wings madly and the Mystery dragons roared as loud as they could, "**_Through faith and LO-OVE!_**" Suddenly, the clouds parted and a beam of golden light, which was blotched with purple, green, blue, red, orange, white, gray, and black, shone on the dragonet named Sonic, "**_'Till we find our PLAAACE!_**"

The Strike dragons landed as the Boulder dragons ceased their earth-shakes. The Stoker dragons stopped breathing flames while the Tidal dragons made the waves still. The Sharp Dragons slowed their thrashing when the Stealth dragons quit their flapping. The Mystery dragons silenced themselves and the entire crowd bowed to their future King of Dragons.

"**_On the path UNWIIIINDIIING!_**" they all sang. Coal-Claw and Storm-Fly smiled as the crowd continued their song, "**_In the CIIIRCLE, the Circle of LIIIIIIFE!_**"

* * *

**Hola! 'Kay, this is my first story on Fanfic. It's a mixture of "The Lion King" and Sonic the Celestial Dragon. It's also a mixture of the**

**1994 movie and the Broadway version.**


	2. Vorpent

A brown mouse came out of his hole and scanned the area. When the coast was clear, he started to clean his face. Suddenly, he sensed something above him. He looked up and tried to run. But a black dragon paw fell on it. It picked up the mouse by the tail and the mouse stared at the dragon.

It was a Celestial Dragon that had raven-black scales all over, a purple stomach and chest, and dark red spines on his back. His horns were bloody-red, his mane and goatee was a dark navy blue, his cold yellow eyes had pupils that were barely seen slits. White and razor-sharp teeth peeked out of his mouth as a pinkish scar ran over his left eye. It was Vorpent, Coal-Claw's brother.

"Life's not fair, isn't it?" asked Vorpent. "You see, I will never be king." He let the mouse go, walk around his talons, and Vorpent caught the mouse again. "And you... You will never see another light of day or another star of night again," he purred.

He chuckled evilly, "_Adieu._" Vorpent opened his mouth wide, holding the mouse above it...

"'aven't your mozer ever tell you not to play wiz your food?" a French accent hissed angrily. Vorpent whipped his head around and saw a small brown Spiritual Dragon. He had a dark-brown mane, black moose horns, and light-brown skin. The Spiritual was Ito.

Vorpnet groaned with annoyence, "What now?" Ito replied, "I'm 'ere to announce zat King Coal-Claw will be zeeing you. Zo you bettah 'ave a very good excuse for mizzing ze zeremony zis morning. 'e's as mad as a Gronckle wizza 'ernia."

Ito looked up at Vorpent, feeling a bit nervous because he saw an evil smirk plastered on Vorpent's face. "I quiver with _fear_," Vorpent hissed. He began to stalk Ito with hunger on his face. "V-Vorpent..." Ito stuttered as he backed away. "Don't look at me dat way."

Ito flew into the air before Vorpent lunged at him. "**'ELP!**" Ito shrieked as Vorpent snapped his jaws at him. Suddenly, an angry voice snarled, "Vorpent..." Vorpent turned his head, his cheeks bulging, "Hmm?" There, on a ledge, was his brother, Coal-Claw.

"Drop him," Coal-Claw hissed. Suddenly, a Ito's cat-like muzzle poked out of Vorpent's mouth and said, "Perfect timing, your 'ighnezz." Vorpent rolled his eyes and spat out Ito. Covered in saliva, Ito shook himself in disgust.

"Well, well," teased Vorpent as he circled his brother. "If it isn't my big brother seeing me in my misery." "Storm-Fly and I didn't see you at presentation of Sonic," Coal-Claw growled, ignoring his brother's greeting. Vorpent gasped sarcastically, "That was _today?_"

The raven Celestial stood on his hind legs against a rock wall. He whined in sarcasm as he scratched it, "Oh, I feel terribly awful!" The screeches from the eye-sharp talons made Ito cringed and cover his ears. Vorpent smirked as he looked at his sharpened talons, "Must've slipped my mind."

"_Oui_, but az zlippery your mind iz, as ze king'z brozer, you should 'ave been first in line!" Ito shouted as he flew up to Vorpent's snout. Vorpent snapped at him again with an evil grin. Ito yelped and zoomed back behind Coal-Claw's leg. "Well, I _was_ first in line," said Vorpent. He bent his head down and snarled, "Until that little lizard was born!"

Coal-Claw bent his head to Vorpent's eye level and growled, "That 'lizard' is my _son_-" The two black Celestials raised their heads back up as Coal-Claw continued, "- and your future _King of Dragons._" Vorpent smiled a fake grin and purred sarcastically, "Oh, I should practice my curtsy!" He turned around to leave, leaving Coal-Claw a bit irritated. "Don't you dare turn your back on _me_, Vorpent," Coal-Claw warned with a snarl.

Vorpent stopped and turned his head back, "Oh no, C.C., perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on _me._" Coal-Claw leaped in front of Vorpent, roaring in anger. "**IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!**" Coal-Claw snarled harshly. Vorpent didn't take this as terrifying. He only said calmly, "Temper, temper, temper."

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you." Ito, who was a little shaken from Coal-Claw's outburst, hissed, "Pity. Why not?" Vorpent answered calmly, "Well, Ito, as far as the brains go, I got the Mud-Wing's share-" But Vorpent growled as he glared at Coal-Claw, "- but when it comes to _brute strength!_"

He sighed as he walked past Coal-Claw, who was watching him, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." The raven-black Celestial flew off with a "Hmph!" As soon as Vorpent left, Ito sighed. He said to Coal-Claw, "Zere's one in every family, zire. Two in mine, actually."

The size-shifting Spiritual slithered up to Coal-Claw's shoulder, "Zey alvays manage to ruin special occasions." Coal-Claw pinched the bridge of his snout and said, "What on Dragon Home am I going to do with him?" Ito shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "'e'd make a very 'andsome throw rug." "Ito!" Coal-Claw exclaimed, taking his paw off his face and smirked at Ito.

As Coal-Claw stood to leave, Ito flew beside him. He joked, "And juz theenk: Whenevah 'e gets dirty, you could take 'im out and _beat_ 'im." Coal-Claw chuckled as he flew into his cave, where his son and mate were sleeping.

* * *

Later that day, a rainstorm was thundering. In a cave at a mountain, Bright Fire was painting something on a wall. Muttering to herself, she kept painting it blue and purple. She chuckled as she completed the ceremonial spike detail in the painting. As the painting was done, Bright Fire purred at the little dragonet she had met before, "... Sonic."


	3. The Morning Report

Eight years later, an eight year-old blue Celestial Dragonet zoomed out of a cave in a kopje. He looked out at the ledge, smirking. That dragonet was Prince Sonic of Dragons. Today was the day when he was going to learn to be a king. Sonic ran back to the cave with a _whoosh!_

"Dad! Dad!" Sonic yelled out. He took several leaps over seven of the Dragon Councile, accidentally falling on a few Councilers. I think I should introduce you to them. Each one of the eight dragons came from a group of the First Ones.

The Counciler for Strike the Night Fury was Night-Scale Black, who had night-black scales, navy blue wings, and a few scars. The Counciler for Boulder the Earth Dragon was Rock-Scale Canyon, who had the power to Earth-Bend. The Counciler for Tidal the Spiritual Dragon was Emerald-Horn Scale, who mated with a Celestial and had a daughter. The Counciler for Stoker the Monstrous Nightmare was Dragun Flame, whose entire body (**A/N:** And by entire body, I mean bones, organs, eyes, belly, etc. etc. etc.) was fire-proof.

The Counciler for Stealth the Hideous Zippleback was Two-Face Boom, who could make thousands of Monstrous Nightmares combust into flames with one explosion. The Counciler for Sharp the Deadly Nadder was Blade-Tail Spike, whose golden spikes on her tail can easily penetrate a diamond. The Counciler for Mystery the Boneknapper was Sharp-Spur Bones, whose armor was a coat of Celestial and Baruki bones. The missing Counciler was Black Doom for Death the Baruki, who was only rumored and only lived at the Death Border to tame his Death dragons.

Well, back to the story, Night-Scale yelped as Sonic fell on his tail, "Yipe!" Dragun hissed sleepily when Sonic trampled his snout, "Watch'or, Sonic!" "Careful now, your highness!" Emerald-Horn said as she tried to sleep with her mate and daughter. "Sorry, guys!" Sonic said.

Finally, he managed to get to his parents. "Dad!" Sonic said excitedly. Then he saw Coal-Claw still sleeping. He growled in annoyence, "Dad..."

Storm-Fly, almost waking up, mumbled to Coal-Claw as her son kept trying to wake his father, "Your son is awake." Coal-Claw mumbled back, half-asleep, "Before sunrise, he's _your_ son." "Dad!" Sonic hissed. "C'mon, dad!" The blue dragonet pulled Coal-Claw's ear, but lost his grip and fell back.

Suddenly, Sonic ran up to his father and tackled him. Coal-Claw jerked up and looked around to see who dared to wake him, baring his teeth. He looked down and saw his son, glaring up at him. "You promised, dad!" Sonic complained.

Coal-Claw's glare melted away and smiled. He rubbed Sonic's head and said, "Okay, I'm up now." "Finally!" Sonic said as he zoomed out. Coal-Claw chuckled and yawned, revealing his white teeth, hot pink and forked tongue, reddish gums, and dark throat. The coal-black Celestial stretched his body and stood up.

Storm-Fly opened her green eyes and smiled as she stood up. Sonic was sitting impatiently at the entrance of the cave. He growled, "I'm waaiitiiinnnggg." "We're fully aware, Sonic," chuckled Storm-Fly as Sonic jumped.

Coal-Claw nudged his dragonet with his nose to Storm-Fly. Sonic rubbed his head on his mother's leg, smiling. "Go on," Storm-Fly said, nudging him to his father. "See ya, mom!" Sonic said as he left with his father. Storm-Fly only smiled in reply.

At the top of the gigantic kopje, the sun illuminated the top. That was where Coal-Claw and Sonic were sitting. "Look, son," said Coal-Claw as he stared at horizon. "Everything the light touches... is our kingdom." "Wow," said the amazed Sonic, listening to every word his father was saying.

Coal-Claw continued as he turned his head to Sonic, "A King of Dragons's time as ruler rises and falls, like the sun for example. One day, Sonic, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you... as the new King." Sonic asked in amazement, "So, you're sayin'... this will all be mine?" Coal-Claw answered, "Everything, Sonic."

Sonic smiled, but it faded when something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw a deathly land from hundreds of miles away. _Everything the light touches..._ Sonic thought. "Dad?" he asked. "Mmm?" Coal-Claw said.

"What about that shadow-y place?" Sonic said, pointing the dark land with his golden talon. Coal-Claw looked at the little talon's direction. He glared at the sight of the deathly lands. "That's where Black Doom lives, our Counciler for Death," he growled. "He said it's beyond our borders in order to keep our people safe. That means you can never go there, Sonic."

Sonic looked up at Coal-Claw in confusion, "But I thought a King could do whatever he wants." Coal-Claw chuckled as he began to climb down the top, "Well, Sonic, there's more to be a king than getting your way all the time." "There's more?" Sonic asked excitedly as he zoomed up on Coal-Claw's back. "Yes, Sonic," Coal-Claw said.

* * *

Later, Sonic had followed Coal-Claw to a grassland not too far from the kopje. A herd of antelope leaped past them, along with many colorful birds flying over their heads. Coal-Claw said as he watched the herd leap away, "Everything you see exist together in a delicate balance. As King of Dragons, you must understand that balance and respect all creatures, dragon or not."

"But don't we eat the non-dragon creatures?" Sonic asked in confusion. "Well, yes," said Coal-Claw, "but they play more than one imprortant part for us as well. You see, when we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass. When our bodies become the grass, we also become spirits, like Draco the First Dragon. And so, we are all connected to the great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, zire!" a French accent exclaimed. Ito D'Coolette flew above Sonic and under Coal-Claw's belly. "Good morning, Ito," greeted Coal-Claw. The French Spiritual landed on a rock and asked, "Ready for ze morning report?" "Fire away," Coal-Claw said.

Ito sang, "**_Iz an honor and a privilage, a duty I perform, with due zense of decorum and with pride._**" Ito bowed and Coal-Claw nodded. "**_With deference and great rezpect, very much ze norm, pluz a hint of zycophancy on ze side,_**" Ito slided to the left. Coal-Claw hissed, "Yes, Ito."

Ito waved his head in a circle as he slided to the right, "**_To lay before my rulah all ze facts about 'is realm, to fill 'im in on all ze beastly new-ew-ew-ews..._**" Coal-Claw, now actually getting tired of the flattery, said, "Yes, yes, Ito! Get on with it!" Ito smirked.

He then sang quickly, "**_In order dat 'is Majesty stands sturdy at ze 'elm, aware of all ze fauna's latest views._**" Ito chuckled as Coal-Claw growled, "Ito!" Ito silenced himself and Coal-Claw reminded, "The morning report?" Ito got serious and said, "Er- _oui_, zire."

The Spiritual cleared his throat and played a tune with his teeth. He announced, "Ze morning report!"

Ito then squats to an upsteady beat. He sang, "**_Changewings are going ape, Zipplebackz remain above it all. Doomfangs remember, zough juz vat I can't recall. Sharkworms are znatching up fresh offers from the ze banks. Showed interest in Pheonix nest eggs, but zey quickly zaid 'No thanks!' We 'aven't paid ze Skrill bill, and the Rain-Wings 'ave a 'unch, not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch!_**"

Sonic, who was already bored with this, saw a Worm head poke out from the ground. As the silvery dragon tried to get Ito's attention, Sonic pounced at him. Ito continued, "**_Zis is ze morning report. Gives you ze long and ze short, every grunt, roar, and snort. No, not a tale I distort... on ze morning report!_**"

Coal-Claw noticed Sonic, who had pounced his head on a rock. He leaned down and whispered, "What're you doing, son?" "Pouncing," answered Sonic. "Oho..." Coal-Claw smirked. "Well, let an ol' pro show you how it's done."

Ito, who as unaware that they were doing a pouncing lesson, sang, "**_Ze Mud-Wings 'ave gotta beef about zis season's mud, Gronckles 'ave been twarted in attempts to zave zeir gas._**" "Stay low... to the ground," whispered Coal-Claw. "**_Yeah, stay low!_**" Sonic sang as he did. "Shh... not a sound," silenced Coal-Claw.

Ito kept up, "**_Deadly Nadders in zeir blue and chazing zecretary birds, emerald is zis season's color, zeen in all ze flocks!_**" Coal-Claw whispered, "Take it slow." Sonic slowed down as Ito sang, "**_Moving down ze rank and file to near ze bottom rung, far too many beetles are quite frankly-_**" "One more step," Coal-Claw said. "Then..."

Ito finished, "- **_In ze dung._**" "**POUNCE!**" Coal-Claw exclaimed. Startled, Ito turned, "Wait, vah-" "**KAAAAAAAAHH!**" he screamed when Sonic suddenly did a full pounce on him. "Hah!" Coal-Claw laughed.

Sonic got off of Ito and sang, "**_This is the morning report. Gives you the long and the short, every grunt, roar, and snort. No, not a tale I distort... on the morning report!_**" Ito chuckled as he stood up.

The two dragons sang, "**_This is the morning report. Gives you the long and the short, every grunt, roar, and snort. No, not a tale I distort... on the morning report!_**"

Sonic ran up to Coal-Claw, who was still laughing from Ito's reaction. "Very good, Sonic!" he chuckled. Ito shook his head and smiled. Then, the Worm popped out of the ground. "Ito?" he said.

"_Oui,_ Komodo?" Ito asked. "News from the Underground! Danger news!" the Worm named Komodo exclaimed. Meanwhile, Coal-Claw, who finally pulled himself together, said, "Now, this time-" "Zire!" Ito exclaimed in worry, catching the Celestials' attention.

Ito popped his head from behind the rock, his blue eyes were wide with fear. "Iz zose Death-Bringers again!" he exclaimed. "Raiding Boulder's Canyon!" Coal-Claw snarled and prepared to fly away. He turned his head to Ito, "Ito, take Sonic home."

"What?" Sonic asked. "But, dad, can't I come?" Sternly, Coal-Claw growled, "No, son!" He flew away quickly to Boulder's Canyon.

"Aw man!" Sonic complained. "Way past un-cool. I never get to do anything fun." The brown Spiritual tried to comfort his prince, "Don't worry, zir. Maybe one day, you can chase zose good-for-nothing lizards from dawn to dusk."

Sonic laughed with Ito. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Later, Vorpent walked on a rock ledge in the shadows. He kicked a bone out of his way and heard feet running in a very fast pace toward him. He already knew that it was his nephew. "Hey, Uncle Vorpent, guess what?" Sonic said.

"Oh, how I dispise guessing games," Vorpent mumbled under his breath. Sonic, who didn't hear him, gloated, "I'm gonna be next King of Dragons." Vorpent grumbled sarcastically, "Hoo-rah for you." Sonic walked up to a sunny side and said, "Dad showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!"

Vorpent only had a small hunch and growled, "Yes. Well, pardon my bow please. The bad back, remember?" He flopped on his side with a "Oomph!"

Sonic, now curious of what would happen to his family if he was king, climbed onto Vorpent's hip and asked, "Uncle Vorpent, when I'm king, what'll make you?" The raven-black Celestial said as smoothly as possible, "An Arrowtongue's beard." Sonic chuckled as he flopped next to Vorpent, "You are so weird." Vorpent turned his head to Sonic, "You have no idea."`

He stood up, "So, Coal-Claw showed you Dragon's Heart, has he?" "Yeah, everything!" Sonic said. "I take it he didn't show you the Death Border?" Vorpent asked. A bit disappointed that his dad din't show him that place where Black Doom lives, Sonic sat down.

"Well, no," he said. "Said I can't go there." "And he is absolutely right!" Vorpent said. "Just far too dangerous. Only the bravest dragons go there, just for fun."

Now, Sonic was very curious about the Death Border. He said, "Well, I'm brave. What's out-" "I'm sorry, Sonic, but I simply can't tell you," Vorpent said quickly. "But why not?" Sonic asked desperately.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic," Vorpent said as he rubbed Sonic's head. "I'm only looking out for my favorite nephew." Sonic only snorted, "Yeah, I'm your only nephew." Vorpent withdrew his paw, "All the more reason to protect you, Sonic."

Vorpent chuckled, "And besides, a Seadragonus Graveyard is definately no place for a prince." He gasped and shut his snout shut with his paw. "A Seadragonus **WHAT?!**" Sonic shouted in excitment. He turned his head to the direction of the Death Border, "Way past cool."

Vorpent did a faking dismay with his arm over his eyes, "Oh dear, I've said too much! Me and my blubbering mouth!" He sighed, "Well, I guess you would've found out sooner or later. You being so clever and all."

Vorpent pulled Sonic closer to his face and whispered into his ear, "Just do me a favor for me... Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place." Sonic thought about it. Now he really wanted to go see what it was like there and test out his bravery. He smirked, "No problem-o."

Vorpent smiled as he rubbed Sonic's hair. The blue dragonet began to run off when Vorpent called him. "And remember, it's our little secret!" Vorpent said. Sonic showed that he got the message by giving his uncle a thumbs-up. When Sonic left, Vorpent did an evil smirk.

* * *

**Here it is! Hope you like it, 'cause you can't return it! Please review!**


	4. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Sonic kept running, almost getting a blur. Two-Face and Rock-Scale were resting until a blue bur zoomed past them. They jerked up and looked for what woken them. They saw the blue blur and smiled as they rolled their eyes. They laid their head down and went back to sleep.

Sonic kept running until he saw the daughter of Emerald-Horn, skidding to a stop. She had light-sapphire scales, emerald-green fur, violet horns and triangular spikes, and silvery-gray eyes. It was Saphira Scale, who was about the same age as Sonic. Calling her by her nickname, Sonic greeted her, "Hey, Saph." "S'up, Sonic?" Saphira replied as she was being groomed by her mother.

"Got something' to show ya, that's what's up," grinned Sonic. "Later, Sonic," Saphira said as her mane was flipped over her eyes by her mother's tongue. "I'm in the middle of a bath." "And it's time for yours," a voice said.

Sonic made a face of fear and tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately, a red paw with golden talons caught him by holding up his belly in her palm. Storm-Fly brought Sonic to her and began to groom his hair. "Mom!" Sonic complained, struggling to get out of her mother's grasp. "Mom, you're messin' up my mane!"

Storm-Fly stopped and released him. Sonic growled as he fixed his mane, "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can I go now?" Saphira, now getting groomed on her lower back and on her upper back, holding her tail, asked, "So, where'er we goin'? Better not be any place dumb."

"No way, Saph! I promise that it's way-past cool," promised Sonic. "So what is this 'way-past cool' place?" Storm-Fly asked, now curious about Sonic's behavior. Sonic ran his thoughts, he wasn't expecting that question.

"It's..." Sonic began. He grinned, "... around Tidal's Wave." Saphira turned her body on her belly. "Tidal's Wave?" she asked worriedly. She knew that Sonic couldn't swim at the beach for dragons.

"What's so great about that? You know you can't swim, Sonic!" Saphira said. Sonic turned his head to her and hissed through gritted teeth, "I know, Saph. But I'll show you when we get there."

Saphira knew that he was lying and decided to play along, "Oh... Mom, can I go?" Emerald-Horn purred, "If Storm-Fly agrees, you can go." She turned her ocean-blue and cat-like face to Storm-Fly, "Well, what do you think, Storm-Fly?" Storm-Fly looked at her drownable son, "Well..."

Sonic and Saphira both made innocent faces and said in unison, "Pleeeeaaaasssse?" Storm-Fly smiled, "Okay, it's alright with me-" "Yeah!" the two dragonets cheered. They began to run off when Storm-Fly finished, "- as long as you bring Ito for your swimming guide, Sonic."

"Aw man!" Saphira remarked. "Anything but Ito," Sonic complained.

* * *

That afternoon, the two blue dragonets walked below Ito, who was pestering them. He hissed, "Ztep lively! Ze zooner we get to Tidal's Wave, ze zooner we can leave." Saphira whispered, softly so Ito couldn't hear, "So where are we _actually_ going?"

Sonic looked around to check if anyone was watching. He leaned to Saphira's ear and whispered, "... A Seadragonus Graveyard." "**AWESOME!**" Saphira accidentally shouted. "Shh!" Sonic hissed softly. Saphira covered her mouth with her paw, realizing her volume.

"Ito..." Sonic reminded, nodding his head to Ito. "Right, sorry," Saphira whispered. "So how're we gonna get rid of that flying crocodile?" "Simple, we..." Sonic whispered.

Ito looked down and saw Sonic whispered in Saphira's cat-like ear. He smiled and landed. The two Celestials stopped and looked at Ito. "What?" Sonic asked, a bit annoyed.

"Juz look at you two," Ito grinned. "Litt-el zeeds of romance, blosseming in ze land. Oh, your parents will be juz zrilled by your betrothing." "Say what now?" Sonic asked, his eyebrow raised.

Ito said again, "Vell, you know. Betrothed, engaged, zoul mates." The blue Celestial Dragonets looked at each other with confusion. "And that means...?" Saphira asked. Ito let loose of his shoulders and frowned.

He said in _their_ language, "One day, you two will be getting married." Sonic and Saphira jumped away from each other and hissed. Sonic said to Ito, "I can't marry her. Saph's only my friend!"

"Agreed," Saphira said. "It'd be so weird!" Ito growled and bragged while Sonic made a funny face behind his back, "Vell, zorry to burst your bubble. But you two turtledoves 'ave no choice. Izza tradition going back for generations."

Sonic smirked and crossed his arms. He winked at Saphira, "Well, when I'm king, that'll be first to go." Ito turned around and hissed, "Not when I'm around." "Well, in that case..." Sonic said as he leaned to Ito, "... you're fired." He gently slapped Ito's muzzle, causing Ito to blubber and shake his head.

Caught in disbelief, Ito caught the two blues running away. "Why I oughta..." he growled. Ito leaped and made a screech as he was in front of the two. He glared at them and snarled, "Nice try, but only ze king can do dat."

Saphira pointed out, "Well, he _is_ the future king." Ito waved his head in a "Oh no, you didn't!" way and made a face. Sonic smirked, "Yeah. So you gotta do what I tell ya." Ito leaned his head to Sonic and growled, "Not yet, I don't!"

Ito raised his nose up as if he was an important person, "And wizzan attitude like dat, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a very pathetic king indeed!" Sonic only replied, "Not the way _I_ see it." With that, Sonic and Saphira leaped into the darkness backwards as music started playing." Ito yelped as colorful curtains were dropped from the sky.

"Vaht on Dragon Home?!" Ito exclaimed. "Zis vasn't like zis in _Ze Lion King!_" Suddenly, the curtains lifted, revealing Sonic and Saphira on weird-looking bird dragons. Sonic sang out as they rode around Ito, "**_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_**" Ito growled as he made a point to Sonic's mane, "**_Vell, I've nevah zeen a King of Dragons wiz quite so little 'air!_**"

Sonic glared and ruffled his mane. He sang as he smoothed it, "**_I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm workin' on my ROAR!_**" He growled at Ito's face. Smelling Sonic's breath, Ito sang, "**_Zus far, a rathah uninzpiring thing!_**"

Ito screamed as Saphira's bird stomped on his beaver-like tail. Sonic sang out, "**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**"

Ito flew around the birds' legs and hissed, "You've rathah a long way, Zonic. If you think-" "**_No one sayin' 'do this,'_**" sang Sonic, interrupting Ito. Ito growled, "Now when I said dat, I-" "**_No one sayin' 'be there,'_**" Saphira sang, interrupting him as well.

Ito growled in irritation, "Vaht I meant vas-" "**_No one sayin' 'stop that,'_**" Sonic sang. The Spiritual snarled in anger, "Look, vaht you don't realize" "**_No one sayin' 'see here,'_**" the blue Celestials sang. Having enough, Ito roared in blistering fury, "**NOW ZEE 'ERE!**"

A blue bur zoomed past Ito. He saw the birds with no riders and knew that it was Sonic carrying Saphira bridal-style. "**_Free to run around all day,_**" Sonic sang. Ito growled in anger, "Dat's definitely out!" "**_Free to do it all my way!_**" sang Sonic.

Ito tried to fly toward them but four weird-looking creatures grabbed him. One was a white bat with black stripes and horns. Another was a purple and yellow monkey that looked like it was mixed with a gecko. The third was a white and red warthog with black markings. The last one was an alligator that was red and white with two antennas.

They circled Ito and he hissed in fear. Sonic finally came back with Saphira in his arms bridal-style. Ito hissed, "**_I think iz time, dat you and I, arrange 'eart to 'eart!_**" Sonic puts Saphira down and Saphira sang, "**_Kings don't need advice from little dragons for a start._**"

Ito was tossed out of the circle. He snarled, "**_If zis is where ze monarchy is 'eaded, count me out! Out of zervice, out of Dragon 'ome, I wouldn't hang about!_**" Sonic made a Sonic Wind around Ito. The tornado spun Ito as he sang, "**_Zis child is getting wildly out of wing..._**"

When Ito was stopped spinning, he was face-to-face with a smirking Sonic. "**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**" Sonic exclaimed.

The four creatures danced around and sang. Many dragons flew in and sang as well. Sonic climbed on top of a Monstrous Nightmare head. He sang, "**_Everybody look left!_**" The Nightmare swung his head left. Ito gasped and the creatures ran over him.

"**_Everybody look right!_**" Sonic sang, the creatures responded by going right. "**_Everywhere you look, I'm..._**" A spotlight flashed on Sonic, "...**_ Standin' in the spotlight!_**" "Not yet, you're not!" Ito snapped.

All of the dragons sang, "**_Let every dragon go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the flock and on the wing. It's gonna be King Sonic's finest fling!_**" Sonic shouted out, "**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**" "**_Yeah, he just can't wait to be king!_**" Saphira yelled.

Sonic sang, "**_Oh, I just can't wait..._**" "**_Yeah, he just can't wait..._**" Saphira sang. The two Celestials were raised up by the monkey creature and the wartwog-ish creature on their shoulders. They all sang, excluding Ito, "**_... to be kiiiiiiiing!_**"

Ito was captured by a Gronckle and sat on by it. Muffled, Ito said from under the Gronckle, "I beg your pardon, ma'am, but... get off!" Suddenly, he realized he forgotten something. "Zaphira?!" Ito called. "**ZONIIIIC?!**"


	5. Chow Down

Sonic and Saphira ran off to loose Ito, laughing along the way. Once they stopped, Saphira exclaimed, "It worked! We lost him!" Arrogantly, Sonic said, "I'm such a genius." Saphira glanced at Sonic and remarked, "Hey, genius, it was _my_ idea."

"Well, yeah, but _I _pulled it off," Sonic smirked. "With me," evilly smirked Saphira. Sonic copied her and asked, "Oh, yeah?" With a playful growl, Sonic leaped at Saphira. After a little tumbles, Saphira pinned Sonic down with her paws on his shoulders.

With a stunned look on his face, he felt a little fuzz in his chest. "Pinned ya," teased Saphira. Getting back to his senses, Sonic growled, "Aw, lemme up." Saphira got off with her nose high, smiling with pride. Sonic smirked as he prepared another pounce.

Growling playfully, Sonic lunged at Saphira. They tumbled down a hill, where Sonic was once again pinned. "Pinned ya again," Saphira gloated. Sonic only growled in reply. Suddenly, a geyser hissed out steam loudly, catching the two dragonets' attention.

They stood up, looking around. The ground was black and barren, there was no sun, the sky was gray with scary clouds. Everywhere they looked, dragon bones were everywhere. They climbed up a hill and saw a giant Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus skeleton. They were at the Seadragonus Graveyard that Vorpent was talking about.

"This is it," Sonic hissed. "We made it!" He and Saphira looked over a huge talon and saw bones all over the place. "Whoa..." they both said.

"This place is creepy," Saphira commented. "I know," smirked Sonic. "Isn't it great, though?" Saphira looked at him in nervousness, "You _do_ know that we're gonna get in trouble?" Sonic only chuckled, "I know."

Saphira looked at the skull on the Seadragonus. "Think its brains are still in there?" asked Saphira. Excited, Sonic replied, "Only one way to find out, Saph." He began to walk toward the mouth of the Seadragonus, "C'mon, let's go check it out."

"**WRONG!**" roared a French accent. A very angry brown Spiritual flew right in front of Sonic. "Ze only checking out you will do is the checking _out of here!_" Ito snarled. "Dangit!" groaned Sonic. Ito looked at the skull, shaking as he whimpered, "Ve are way beyond ze boundary of Dragon's 'eart!"

Seeing this a chance to loose Ito again, Sonic teased, "Look, Saph, French Brown's scared." Ito poked a white and webbed talon on Sonic's nose, growling, "Dat's **MR. **French Brown to you, Blue-Bell!" His fear returned as Sonic walked toward the skull, "And in case you 'aven't noticed, we are all in danger!"

"Danger? Hah!" Sonic purred as he stopped right in front of the gigantic skull. "I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger." He turned to the skull and laughed right at it.

Suddenly... "_HAAAAAHHH!_" "**HAAAAAAHH!**" "HAAAAAHH!"

Sonic gasped and zoomed toward the others, behind Ito and in front of Saphira. That was when a Fangfull Daydream, a Drilller Dragon, and a Rainbow Serpent slithered out of the skull.

The Daydream had purple scales, black spikes that covered her from nose to tail, and her navy blue wings had brown edges, meaning dried blood. She had rather large fangs that poked out of her mouth and were slightly pink. Her eyes were a cold yellow and her tail-spikes were shining with clear but deadly vemon. The Daydream's talons were so long that they reached up to three feet.

The Driller Dragon had jet-black scales, long and maroon wings, and a unicorn-like nasal horn. He had five flared-up spikes on his head, giving him a scary look. He had crystal-blue eyes and four fangs peeking out. The Driller whirled his nasal horn like a drill and stabbed it in a Seadragonus talon. It went clean through and he smirked evilly as he pulled it out.

The Rainbow Serpent had seven shades of red: Claret, Cherry, Strawberry, Ruby, Blood, Urban, and Rust. He had silk-like and silvery fins on his sides and spine. His wings were small and golden. His eyes didn't have any pupils but the Rainbow Serpent's were a very deep black. The Serpent's smile was insane and terrifying.

They all had one thing in common: They were the Death-Bringers.

They smiled evilly at the two dragonets and Ito, beginning to walk toward them. "Well, well, well, looky here," the Daydream purred. She turned her head to the Driller, "Nose-Horn, what do we got here?" The Driller named Nose-Horn pretended to think and said, "Hmm, I dunno, Razor-Thorn." Nose-Horn turned his head to the Serpent and asked, "What d'you think, Red?"

Red only laughed maniacally in response. Nose-Horn smirked, "That's what I was thinking." He growled, "A trio of trespassers!" "And by accident, I can assure you," Ito whimpered. "I zimply navigated wrong."

"Come along, children," Ito said. The two blues nodded and began to walk away. Razor-Thorn stopped them, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, hold on. Do I know you from somewhere, Frenchie?"

Ito gulped, "Er... no." "I have!" Razor-Thorn exclaimed, smiling. "You're Coal-Claw's little stooge." Ito made an angry face and growled, "I, _mademoiselle,_ am ze king'z majordomo."

Nose-Horn joked, "More like major-**DUMBO**!" The Death-Bringers laughed hard. The three circled their prizes as Razor-Thorn asked to Sonic, "And that would make you..." "The future King of Dragons," Sonic growled, still protecting the nervous Saphira and finishing Razor-Thorn's sentence.

"And do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdoms?" asked Nose-Horn, seeming to enjoy the thoughts of having dragonets for dinner. Sonic merely scoffed, "Phtt, ya can't do anything to me." Ito corrected Sonic's belief, "Er, actually, zey can. We're on _zeir _land, ze Death Border."

Confused, Saphira poked her head from under Sonic and asked to Ito, "But I thought you said they were nothing but slobbering lizards, mangy caniballs, and stupid poachers." As Saphira said this, Ito made a scared face and waved his paws down, gesturing Saphira to shut up. Unfortunately, she didn't. Ito made a fake smile and tapped his talons. He murmured, "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay."

"**WHO'RE YA CALLIN' 'OOPID-STAY?!'**" Nose-Horn roared is anger, his nose blasting smoke and his drilling horn slightly whirling.

He whipped his head to his fellow Death-Bringers as rock music came. He sang, "**_He called us slobbering lizards._**" "**_Said we were mangy,_**" Razor-Thorn growled. Nose-Horn asked, "**_Did I hear 'stupid?'_**"

"Huh?!" Red exclaimed. Razor-Thorn and Nose-Horn looked at each other and waved their heads back once slowly, "**_Tell us again, gee..._**" The three Death dragons smirked as they went closer to Ito.

Nose-Horn sang, "**_It's so incredible-_**" "-**_that you're so rude,_**" Razor-Thorn sang. "**_That you're so _edible**," Nose-Horn purred. Red giggled evilly when his Driller friend said that.

Nose-Horn and Razor-Thorn smiled and sang together, "**_When you are FOOOOOOD!_**" "Oh my, look at ze zun," chuckled Ito, nervously. "Iz time to go." "Oh, no you don't," Razor-Thorn purred, grabbing Ito's tail. "Yeah," Nose-Horn said, cornering Ito to a steam vat.

"How 'bout we go... to the Spiritual Steamer!" Nose-Horn exclaimed. Ito screamed, "Oh no, not ze Zpiritual **Z****TEAMER!**" As he said that, a humongous cloud of steam shot Ito out of the Death Border. "Ito!" Sonic and Saphira exclaimed, now worried that they didn't have their guardian.

Red laughed in a most bloodcurdling way. When he stopped, the Death-Bringer smirked at the dragonets. "It's time to chow down," Nose-Horn purred. The rock music came back and the Death-Bringers smiled. "Chow down..." Razor-Thorn softly whispered. The rock music got louder and Nose-Horn and Razor-Thorn sang, "**_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow__ down!_**"

The Death-Bringers rounded up Sonic and Saphira. The dragonets didn't know how to fly or breathe fire. They were trapped.

Razor-Thorn sang, "**_I'm chompin' at the bits,__ baby._**" Nose-Horn sang as he held his rumbling belly, "**_My stomach's on the growl,_ _son!_**" "**_Chow__ down!_**" they sang as Red barked like a crazed dog. "**_Chow__ down!"_**

Red continued barking until his friends sang again, "**_You both have been invited on a date. Two courses handed to us on a plate. We'll hafta cook you up, won't be long, seein' you're icy__ blue!_**"

"**_Chow down!"_**The two blue Celestial Dragonets raised the scales on their backs to bluff their size. Red played air guitar with his wings and tail. "**_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow__ down!"_**Razor-Thorn and Nose-Horn sang.

Nose-Horn purred as he rubbed Sonic's chest, "**_Your ribs are looking so__ tasty."_**Razor-Thorn sang as she gently bit Saphira's horn, "**_Such chewy little chops, chums."_**"**_Eat up!"_**the Daydream and the Driller sang. Razor-Thorn asked, "**_Now, wasn't it your mom who ate you dad?"_**

**_"And havin' parents eaten makes us mad,"_ **she and Nose-Horn sang. "**_We're gonna settle up the score a tad. We've never had a snack with such renown! Chow__ down!"_**Seeing this a chance to escape, Sonic and Saphira snuck out of the circle. Only Red had saw them.

"Mmmm!" Red screeched. Razor-Thorn and Nose-Horn gave him their attention. "What, Red? What is it?" Razor-Thorn asked. Nose-Horn looked at the dragonets, only to see them gone.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" Red whimpered. "Er, Razor-Thorn?" Nose-Horn asked. "Did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" Razor-Thorn replied. Nose-Horn pointed to the escaping dragonets, "Well, there it goes!"

The three dragons chased the two dragonets all over the skeleton of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. A geyser spat out red steam in front of Sonic and Saphira, and the three dragons popped their heads into the steam, "**BOO!" **The dragonets gasped in horror as the Death-Bringers laughed. Razor-Thorn snapped her large and venomous fangs at Sonic and Saphira.

When they ran up a pile of bones, Sonic heard Saphira yell, "Sonic! Help!" Sonic gasped when he saw Saphira practically clawing her way up with no prevail. She was sliding down toward Nose-Horn's wide-open mouth.

Sonic bared his teeth and zoomed to Saphira. He grabbed her and scratched Nose-Horn's cheek. The Driller Dragon whipped his head, yelping in pain. He slowly turned his head to Sonic, growling in anger.

Sonic ran up the pile with Saphira in his arms. When they ran to a dead end, they struggled to climb up but with no prevail. They turned around and saw the Death-Bringers in close range.

As they came closer, Nose-Horn and Razor-Thorn sang, "**_I think we should begin the meal from scratch. So many juicy segments to detach. Be good as gold for you're as good as carved!"_**Razor-Thorn licked her lips as she spoke to the half-Spiritual Saphira, "Here, kitty-kitty-kitty." "We're starved," purred Nose-Horn.

Saphira screamed in terror and closed her eyes when Nose-Horn pulled her tail, pulling her away from Sonic. "Yum, yum, yum..." Nose-Horn purred when he pinned Saphira down. Just when the Death-Bringers were about to put Saphira to her end, Sonic tried to breath out fire. But due to his youth, he puffed out smoke with a loud, "POOF!"

The Death-Bringers looked up at Sonic in shock, silence coming in. After fifteen seconds, Razor-Thorn asked, "That was it?" They burst into laughter. "Do a roar, kid. C'mon, do it," laughed Nose-Horn.

Sonic bared his teeth and took a deep breath. Out of his mouth was a full-grown Celestial roar. Now _that _amazed the Death-Bringers. "Whoa," Razor-Thorn commented. Suddenly, a black paw swiped at the Death-Bringers, pulling Nose-Horn off of Saphira.

An enraged Coal-Claw attacked the Death-Bringers as Ito landed in front of the two dragonets. Nose-Horn whirled his drilling horn, but ended up whiling himself when Coal-Claw grabbed it. He was pinned down as Red tried to suffocate Coal-Claw. The seven-red Rainbow Serpent ended up being held by his throat and pinned down next to Nose-Horn. Razor-Thorn snapped her jaws at the coal-black dragon, only getting her fangs burned and pinned.

"Okay, uncle, uncle, uncle!" Nose-Horn whimpered. "**SHUT UP!" **Coal-Claw roared in anger. "Shutting up now," whimpered Razor-Thorn. Coal-Claw responded by snarling with his teeth bared. "If you ever come near my son again-" he snarled.

"Wait a minute," Razor-Thorn said. "_He's _your son? Nose-Horn did you know that?" "Noooo," Nose-Horn answered, waving his head back. "Did you?"

"Noooo," Razor-Thorn responded, waving her head back. "Of course not." The two looked at the Serpent, "Red?" "Huh?!" Red replied, smiling stupidly. He nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Coal-Claw roared powerfully at them, causing the Death-Bringers to cringe in fear. "Peace out," Nose-Horn smiled nervously. They zoomed off as fast as their wings could carry them, whimpering in fear.

Ito landed beside his master and smiled. He gave Coal-Claw a "That'll show 'em" nod. Coal-Claw merely glared at him and Ito wiped the smile off his face. Sonic, knowing that this had upset his father, ran up to him.

He said to his fury-filled father (**A/N: **Try saying that three time quickly. It's a tongue-twister!), "I'm sorry, dad." "**YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME!" **Coal-Claw roared at Sonic. Sonic yelped, taking a few steps away from his father in fear. He whimpered, "Dad, I'm sorry."

Coal-Claw only responded by snorting smoke out of his nose and mouth. "Let's just go home," he growled. Coal-Claw began to walk out of the Death Border with Ito looking back at the guilt-filled dragonets. They had their heads bent down in shame.

"I thought you were very brave," Saphira commented on Sonic saving her life. Sonic smiled at her but it faded quickly.

What they didn't know was that on the dark ledge above them, two yellow eyes were glaring at them. The dragon silently growled in frustration that his plan didn't work.

* * *

**Whew! A week doin' this! You better believe I worked hard on this! Please review!**


	6. They Live in You

At twilight, Coal-Claw was still walking angrily in the kingdom near the cavernous castle. Sonic, still upset for what he's done, had his eyes closed and his head was hanging. Saphira and Ito looked at him with pity. "Ito!" Coal-Claw suddenly growled, still stern. Ito slithered up to Coal-Claw.

When he arrived, the French Spiritual said, "_Oui, _zire?" "Take Saphira home," Coal-Claw ordered. He turned his head to the dragonets direction, "I've got to teach my son a lesson." Sonic crouched down to hide in the tall strands of grass. Ito grew into his normal size and walked toward them.

"Come, Zaphira," Ito said. Saphira climbed on to Ito's back as the brown French sighed to Sonic, "Zonic... good luck." Ito flew off with Saphira, leaving Sonic a bit confused with what Ito said. "Sonic!" Coal-Claw called, still facing the other way. Sonic cringed and walked toward his father.

Many thoughts ran into his head of what Coal-Claw was going to do with him. Sonic stopped, sitting right next to Coal-Claw. He looked up to his father's black and brown face, his golden eyes closed as if he was thinking. Coal-Claw sighed out two puffs of smoke from his nostrils, still not looking at Sonic.

Coal-Claw sat on his hind legs and lowered his head a little so his arms could reach his crown. He perched the silver and gold Crown of Dragons off his head and gently placed it on the ground. Finally, Coal-Claw turned his head to his son, "Sonic, I am very disappointed in you." "I know," Sonic said, sadly. "You could have been killed!" Coal-Claw snarled.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Coal-Claw snarled. "And what was worse, you put Saphira in danger!" Sonic was dangerously close to crying for the guilt. He shut his green eyes tight to prevent tears from falling. He managed to whimper, "I-I was just tr-trying to be br-brave like you."

Coal-Claw lowered his head to Sonic's, saying calmly, "I'm only brave when I have to." Coal-Claw spotted Sonic's tears slightly falling from his closed eyes. The black dragon flickered his forked and pink tongue on his son's eyelids, wiping away the salty streaks of water. He said soothingly, "Sonic, being brave doesn't mean you go look for trouble."

Sonic opened his green eyes, filled with confusion. He remarked, "But you're not scared of anything." Coal-Claw closed his eyes and sighed a puff of smoke. He hissed softly, "... I was today." Sonic's ox-like ears perked up, "You were?"

Coal-Claw opened his eyes, looking straight into Sonic's. "Yes," he answered. "I thought I might loose you." Sonic looked down again, still feeling a little guilty. Then he chuckled, "I guess even kings can get scared, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm," Coal-Claw said, smiling. Sonic whispered, "But ya know what?" "No, what?" Coal-Claw whispered back. Sonic answered, smirking, "I think those Death-Bringers were even scared-er."

Coal-Claw snickers gently, "Yep." He growled as he smirked evilly, "'Cause no one messes with your _dad..._" The great, black dragon holds his paw up above Sonic. "C'mere, you!" he growled as he grabbed his son.

Coal-Claw brought Sonic close to his chest and gave his son an aggressive noogie. "No!" Sonic shouted. He struggled to escape his father's grip. The blue dragonet managed to and pounced at Coal-Claw. They began to tussle playfully.

Coal-Claw managed to escape the wrath of his own son, leaping as he laughed. Sonic zoomed up his father's tail and pounced on Coal-Claw's snout. He jumped of and tackled Coal-Claw's back legs, causing his father to fall and make the land shake slightly. Coal-Claw laid down on his side, his teeth baring in a smile. Sonic jumped on Coal-Claw's brown mane and gnawed gently on his ear.

Sonic laid his head between Coal-Claw's black horns, asking, "Hey, dad?" Coal-Claw looked up at his son, "Yeah?" "We're cool, right?" Sonic asked. His father gently laughed, "Right." "N' we'll always be together, right?" Sonic asked, hissing into his father's ear.

Coal-Claw laid down on his belly, sliding Sonic onto his right shoulder-blade. He said, "Sonic, let me tell you something my father told me." He looked up, "Look at the stars." Sonic did as Coal-Claw pointed to the navy blue and silver-spotted sky. "The great Kings of Dragons in the past look down at us from that constellation," Coal-Claw pointed to a serpentine constellation.

"Wow..." Sonic said in amazement. Suddenly, unfamiliar and ancient voices sang, "**_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw'_**_** enamabala**._"

Coal-Claw smiled as he sang, "**_Night and the spirit of life__..._**_** calling**._" "**_Oh, oh,_**_** iyo**,_" the voices sang. Coal-Claw sang. "_**Mamela**._" "**_Oh, oh,__ iyo,_**" the voices sang again.

Coal-Claw sang, "**_And a voice, with the fear of a child... asking." "Oh, oh,_**_** iyo**,_" the voices sang. "**_Oh,_**_** mamela**,_" Coal-Claw sang. "**_Oh, oh,_**_** iyo**,_" the voices sang after Coal-Claw. "**_Mamela, mamela iyo,_ _hela_...**"

"_**Wait**..._" Coal-Claw suddenly sang and the voices echoed him. "**_There's no mountain too great. Hear these words and have_**_** faith**..._" The black Celestial turned his head to Sonic, "**_Have_**_ **f****aith**._"

The voices sang, "**_Hela, hey mamela. Hela, hey mamela. Hela, hey__ mamela._**"

Coal-Claw smiled as he sang and the voices chanted, "**_They live in you. They live in me. They're watching over, everything we see. In every creature, in every star, in your reflection... They live in_**_** you**..."_

Coal-Claw said to Sonic, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you... and so will I." They kept watching the stars and Sonic could've sworn that he saw the King of Dragons constellation dance.

Coal-Claw smiled again and sang, "**_They live in you. They live in me. They're watching over, everything we see. In every creature, in every star, in your reflection... They live in you..._**"

"**_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala,_**" the voices began to sing again, this time fading. "**_Ingonyama nengw' enemabala. Ingonyama nengw' enemabala. Ingonyama nengw' enemabala. Ingonyama nengw' enemabala..._**"

* * *

Mamela: Listen

Ingonyam nengw' enamabala: The royal dragon wears his scaly armor

**There ya go! A Broadway song "They Live in You" I don't own the Lion King nor Sonic the hedgehog and never will. All I own is the Sonic dragons. Please review!**


	7. Be Prepared

Meanwhile, back at the Death Border, in the Death-Bringers' hideout, Red and Nose-Horn were sitting together as Razor-Thorn laid down on a ledge. Nose-Horn growled as he rubbed his scratched hiney, "Dang, that rotten Coal-Claw! I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week!" Red struggled to not laugh but giggled, "Hee-hee-hee-hee."

Nose-Horn heard him and growled, "It's not funny, Red!" Suddenly, Red laughed rather hard. "Shuddup!" Nose-Horn yelled. Red didn't listen, he was drowning in his own tears of mirth.

The Driller growled as he prepared a pounce. He jumped and tackled Red. The growls and yelps had gotten Razor-Thorn's attention. She stood up and roared, "Will you knock it off, you lizards with wings?!"

Immediately, the two males stopped and got off of each other. Red chewed on his tail hungrily as Nose-Horn complained, "Well it was that grass snake that started it!" Razor-Thorn sighed as she walked down to the males, "Just look at you two. No wonder Death the Baruki was dangling for power." "Man, I hate dangling," Nose-Horn growled, not knowing a trail of slobber was dangling from the Driller's mouth.

"Yeah?" Razor-Thorn asked, smirking. "Ya know, if it weren't for those Celestials, we'd be runnin' the joint!" "Man, I hate Celestials!" snarled Nose-Horn. Razor-Thorn said, "So pushy!" "N' hairy!" Nose-Horn said, petting his horns as if it was a mane.

"Don't forget about stinky!" exclaimed Razor-Thorn. Nose-Horn smirked, "And, man, are they-" "Uh-uh-uuuugly!" Nose-Horn and Razor-Thorn said together. They laughed with their joke.

"Oh, surely we Celestials aren't all _that _bad," suddenly growled a voice.

The Death-Bringers jumped and looked up. When a sheet of green steam disappeared, it revealed Vorpent laying down on a ledge. They sighed with relief and relaxed. "Oh, Vorpent, it's just you," chuckled Razor-Thorn. "We were afraid it was somebody important, like Coal-Claw."

Vorpent merely glared at them and growled, "I see." Nose-Horn turned his head to Razor-Thorn, smirking as he said, "Now that is power." "Oh!" Razor-Thorn exclaimed, tossing her spikey head from Nose-Horn. "Tell me about it! I just hear that name and I shudder."

Nose-Horn smirked as he leaned is snout to Razor-Thorn's ear. He whispered, "... Coal-Claw." With that, Razor-Thorn bent her head down and closed her eyes as she shivered, "Ooh..." When she finished shuddering, she smirked and said, "Do it again." Nose-Horn rushed to Razor-Thorn other ear and whispered, "... Coal-Claw."

Razor-Thorn shuddered again. Nose-Horn began to shout, "Coal-Claw! Coal-Claw! Coal-Claw!" "**AAAAAAAH-HAH-HAH!**" Razor-Thorn screeched as she shuddered violently. She laughed, "Oh, that just made me tingle!"

Vorpent groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "I'm surrounded by idiots." "Well, not you, Vorpent," Nose-Horn commented. "I mean, you're one of us. You're our pal!" Vorpent turned his head and growled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "Charmed."

Razor-Thorn turned his head to her other Death-Bringers. She whispered, "Oh, I like that. Ain't king, but he's still so proper." "Yeah," agreed Nose-Horn.

He turned his horned head to Vorpent, "Oh, hey! Did ya bring us somethin' for us to eat? Old pal, ol' buddy? Huh, huh, huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Vorpent merely glared at the black Driller Dragon. "I barely think you deserve this," he snarled as he held out a zebra carcass over the Death-Bringers, who were whimpering and snapping their jaws like dogs. "I practically gift-wrapped those dragonets for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them!" Vorpent flung the zebra to the three and they began feasting, ripping flesh clean off the bones.

"Well," Razor-Thorn said, her mouth full of meat and blood dribbling down her chin, "it wasn't exactly like they were _alone,_ Vorpent." "Yeah," agreed Nose-Horn. "We would've tried to kill Coal-Claw, but he's too strong for us to take in a frontal assault and he's too experienced for us to take in a sneak attack. So what're we gonna do? Hit Coal-Claw with a Power Drain and kill him?"

Vorpent's eyes widened as the Death-Bringers continued eating. He then curled his lips into an evil smirk, purring, "Well, if you had the ingredients for such a spell, then... precisely." Music then began to play as the Death-Bringer looked up at Vorpent in confusion.

The scarred Celestial said, "I never thought Death dragons essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe, they've a glimmer of potential... if allied to my vision and brain..."

Vorpent flew down toward the Death-Bringers and they scattered. Vorpent landed on the ground with ease and calmly walked through the green sheets of steam and fire and music played. He sang, "**_I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a Grounder's backside._**" Vorpent walked up to Red, who was finishing the zebra. "**_But thick as you are, pay attention!_**" Vorpent snarled as he swiped the bone away.

Immediately, Red used his wing to salute Vorpent. "**_My words are a matter of pride,_**" Vorpent sang as he walked around Red. He stopped and waved his paw in front of Red's beady black eyes, "**_It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions!_**" On a ledge, Razor-Thorn and Nose-Horn laughed at Red's reaction.

Suddenly, Vorpent lunged at them, causing them to fall back into some geysers. He sang, "**_Even _you _can't be caught unawares._**"

The geysers erupted, shooting the Daydream and the Driller into the air, shrieking. As the two Death-Bringers crashed, Vorpent came to a corner and sang, "**_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer._**"

"And where do _we_ feature?" Razor-Thorn asked, when she landed and got back to her senses. Vorpent grabbed her spiny cheek, "Just listen to teacher." Vorpent released Razor-Thorn, who rubbed her cheek bitterly, and continued singing, "**_I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am giving my dues._**" The raven Celestial climbed up a ledge, where Nose-Horn gnawed on a bone.

Vorpent sang as he kicked Nose-Horn from behind, knocking him to a pile of bones, "**_And injustice deliciously squared! Be prepared!_**"

The Death-Bringers poked their heads out of the pile of bones and had animal skulls on their heads like masks. "Yeah!" Nose-Horn exclaimed. "Be prepared! We'll be prepared! For... what?"

"For the death of the King!" Vorpent answered from his ledge. "Is he sick?" Nose-Horn asked, climbing to Vorpent. The black Celestial grabbed the Driller by the horn and snarled, "No, you fool! We're going to kill him!" He purred in his throat as he dropped Nose-Horn, "... And Sonic, as well."

Nose-Horn landed on his head between his fellow Death-Bringers, his skull-mask crushed. Razor-Thorn said, "Great idea! Who needs a king, anyway?" The three sang, "**_No king, no king! Fa, la, la, la, la!_**"

"**IDIOTS!**" Vorpent roared, interrupting their little song. "There _will _be a King of Dragons!" Nose-Horn asked, a bit confused, "But I thought you said-" "_I _will be King!" Vorpent snarled. The Death-Bringers nodded, "Oh..."

Vorpent smirked as yellow light shone. He roared, "Stick with me and you'll **NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!**" The three liked this idea and cheered, "Yay! Long live the King!" As they laughed, more Death dragons came.

"Long live the King!" the Fangfull Daydreams cheered. "Long live the King!" yelled the Chinese Fireballs. "Long live the King!" howled the Rainbow Serpents. "Long live the King!" shrieked the Toxic Nightshades. "Long live the King!" screeched the Tongue-Twisters. "Long live the King!" celebrated the Devilish Dervishes.

They all roared the name of what Vorpent was to them, "**LONG LIVE KING BLACK**** DOOM!**"

Yellow smoke hissed out in front of the Death dragons. They flew down in groups of their species and marched as if they were soldiers. They marched below Vorpent's ledge as they sang, "**_It's great that we'll soon be connected! With a king who'll be all-time adored!_**" Vorpent smirked as he made a slitting throat gesture, "**_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board._**"

He watched his people march as he sang, "**_The future is littered with prizes. And although I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is..._**" Vorpent flew down and landed right in front of a Devilish Dervish, who was flexing his muscels. Vorpent roared at the brute, "**_...you won't get a sniff without ME!_**"

The Dervish yelped and fell into a fiery crevice. Then, Vorpent flew back to his ledge as one of the Death species began to dance in celebration. The Death dragons whooped and shrieked at the dancers. After their one minute and six second dance, the Death dragons roared and bowed to Vorpent.

Immediately, Vorpent sang, "**_So prepare for the 'coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_**" As Vorpent's ledge rose, the Death dragons sang, "**_We'll have food! Lots of food! We repeat: Endless meat!_**"

Vorpent sang while the Death dragons did their song, "**_Meticulous planning! Tenacity spanning! Decades of denial! It's simply why I'll..._**"

When his ledge rose to the moon, Vorpent sang, "**_... be king, undisputed! Respected! Saluted! And seen for the wonder I am!_**"

As a Rainbow Serpent and a Toxic Nightshade swung skeletons, Vorpent sang, "**_Oh yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! __Be_**_** prepared!**_" As a Devilish Dervish played ribs like a rock drummer, the Death-Bringers roared through red steam, "**_Oh yes, our teeth and ambitions are_ _bared!_**" "**_BE PREPARED!_**" Vorpent and his people roared. As the Death dragons laughed, Vorpent purred as he smiled evilly, "Be prepared..."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I'll try and get the next chapter ready. So be prepared for Vorpent's plan! Peace out and review!**


	8. The Stampede

The next day, Sonic and Vorpent were at the bottom of a gorge, where it was sunny and a few clouds were scattered. As he set Sonic off his back and under a rock under a bonsai tree, Vorpent said, "Now, you wait here. Your father has an ever-so marvelous surprise for you." "Cool, what is it?" Sonic asked.

Vorpent replied with a chuckle, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," Sonic convinced. Vorpent laughed, "Oh, Sonic, you're such a naughty dragonet." Sonic puts his front paws on Vorpent's purple chest and begs, "C'mon, Uncle Vorpent."

Vorpent only turned his head and hissed, "No, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort a... father-son... thingy." Sonic was a bit confused about Vorpent's dismissive attitude, but shrugged his shoulders. Turning to fly away, Vorpent said, "You stay here, and I'llll go get him." "IIIII'll go with ya," Sonic said, beginning to zoom up on Vorpent's back again.

"**NO!**" Vorpent snarled, snapping his head back to Sonic. Sonic jumped back and looked a bit startled from the snarl. Vorpent calmed down and said, "No, you just stay on that rock. You wouldn't want another mess, especially like the one you did with the Death-Bringers."

Sonic's ears perked up, "You know 'bout that?" "Oh, Sonic," Vorpent said, "everyone in Dragon's Heart knows that." "Really?" Sonic asked, slightly embarrassed from yesterdays incident. Vorpent nodded, "Mmm-hmm. Lucky daddy was there to save you, huh?"

Vorpent then laid his black paw with night talons on Sonic's shoulder and dragged him closer to his snout. He whispered, "And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours." Sonic replied, "'Kay, 'kay." Vorpent smirked as he turned back to fly away.

Sonic then asked again, "Hey, Uncle Vorpent?" His uncle stopped and Sonic asked, "Will I like this surprise?" Vorpent smiled and chuckled before he flew off, "Oh, Sonic, this surprise... is to **DIE **for."

* * *

Later, up on the top of the gorge, a huge herd of bulls were grazing on their meal of grass. As they ate, the Death-Bringers were hiding behind a rock, waiting patiently for Vorpent's signal. Well, _almost _patiently. Nose-Horn was almost about to pounce on a bull.

"Aw man," Nose-Horn whimpered. "Shush!" Razor-Thorn severely hissed. "Can't help it, I'm so hungry," complained Nose-Horn. "I gotta get a bull!" Razor-Thorn grabbed his just before Nose-Horn could lunge at a bull.

"Stay put!" Razor-Thorn ordered with a snarl. Nose-Horn whined, "Well, can't I have one of the little, sick ones?" "No! We wait for the signal from Vorpent," Razor-Thorn spat, reminding the Driller the plan. Suddenly, a small stream of a purple flame with blotches of black, orange, red, and white shot into the heavens.

"Alright," Razor-Thorn purred. "There he is! Let's go!" They came out of their hiding place and began their move.

* * *

Back under the bonsai tree, Sonic laid there, completely bored. He then remembered what Vorpent told him about his roar. He scoffed cockily, "Little roar. Yeah, right!" Suddenly, a chameleon climbed down a branch next to the cobalt Celestial.

Sonic smirked, realizing this was a chance to do that roar. He took a deep breath and out popped a weak growl. He tried again, a little stronger growl. Sonic moved closer to the color-changing lizard and took a mighty deep breath. He roared as loud as a Thunderdrum, causing the chameleon to skitter, "**ROOOOORRR!**"

The Sonic-Blasting roar echoed throughout the gorge, the rings in the roar blowing away the dirt and dust. Sonic heard the echoes of his roar and smirked, knowing that he did it.

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoed Sonic's ox-like ears. He looked down, seeing a few pebbles bouncing off the ground. The earth shook as Sonic looked up. He saw a huge herd of bulls running right at him from over the cliff. Sonic gasped in horror when fear struck his heart as he knew what this meant...

... Stampede.

Sonic was still with terror as the bulls came to close range. Finally, he got into his senses and started to run as fast as he could, since he was too young to fly. He ran for his life's sake as the bulls began to surround him.

Back on top, the Death-Bringers chased the wild bulls, using their teeth, wings, and horns. They all stopped and looked down, seeing the bulls running and knowing that the herd was thinking that they were still being chased. "'Kay," Razor-Thorn purred. "Time for Phase Two. Red, you know what to do."

Red smirked as he spread his golden and short wings. He flew away in a slithering motion, preparing for the next part of the plan...

* * *

Meanwhile, Coal-Claw and Ito were looking for Sonic. Ito, who was on Coal-Claw's shoulder, saw the herd in the gorge. The French dragon said, "Look, zire, ze 'erd is on ze move." Coal-Claw looked at the herd of wild bulls and noticed their speed, "Hmm, odd..." "C.C.!" a voice said.

Coal-Claw and Ito turned their heads to the dragon who spoke and saw a panting Vorpent. He managed to hiss, "Quick, stampede! In the gorge! Sonic's down there!

"Sonic?" Coal-Claw asked in fear. Vorpent nodded vigorously. Coal-Claw's scales faded slightly with horror as his golden eyes widened. Now panicking, Coal-Claw shrieked before he jumped into the air, "**SONIC!**"

* * *

Back at the stampede, Sonic kept running, avoiding from being stomped or even killed by the giant bulls. He then spotted as dead tree and ran up to the top.

Coal-Claw and Vorpent flew as fast as possible as Ito flew down to the gorge. He turned his head in every direction and saw Sonic hanging from the dead tree. Sonic also spotted Ito and shouted, "Ito, help me!" "Your father's on ze way! Just 'old on!" Ito shrieked.

"Hurry!" Sonic yelled. He wouldn't stay in that tree for much longer as it began to weaken.

Coal-Claw and Vorpent landed on a lower ledge. Coal-Claw waved his head around, trying to find the blue Celestial. Ito flew to Coal-Claw and said as he pointed to Sonic's tree, "Zere! On dat tree!" The coal-black Celestial looked to where Ito was pointing and saw his son dangling for life from a branch.

"Hold on, Sonic!" yelled Coal-Claw as he flew above the stampede. Sonic then shrieked in terror after a bull rammed into the tree, shaking it.

"Oh, Vorpent, zis is awful!" Ito panicked as he flew around Vorpent's head. "Vaht'll we do?! Vaht'll we do?!" The French Spiritual had an idea, "Aha, I'll go back for 'elp! _Oui, _dat's vaht I'll do! I'll go back for-"

Vorpent, who was watching Ito disdainfully, growled as he backhanded Ito with a _SLAP! _The Spiritual rammed into a rock wall headfirst, knocking himself out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coal-Claw flew in mid-air to Sonic's tree. What he didn't know was that Red was watching him with a dull jewel in his coils. When Coal-Claw was in the middle of the fifty-yard wide gorge, Red held up the jewel with his prehensile tail and a beam of light slammed on Coal-Claw. The coal-black dragon roared in pain as he felt his hydrogen (**A/N: **Hydrogen is 5x lighter than air and the key to wingless or small-winged dragon flight and fire), falling into the stampede and got hit by a bull.

The seven-red Rainbow Serpent smirked as he lowered the jewel, which was now like a glowing piece of coal. He threw it to Vorpent, who caught it in his paw. The jewel turned into smoke and it moved into Vorpent's nostrils. The red-spined Celestial breathed deeply, feeling his older brother's power seeping through his veins. Smiling evilly, Vorpent followed the stampede, observing Coal-Claw and Sonic.

Coal-Claw stood up, thinking, _Impossible! I can't fly and I don't even know what happened!_ Coal-Claw thought as his heart gained more courage and bared his teeth, _Doesn't matter. I'm going to save Sonic anyway!_

Then, one of the giant bulls slammed into Sonic's tree, causing it to finally break and flinging Sonic into the air. He screeched in terror as Coal-Claw leaped up and caught him in his mouth. Coal-Claw landed back into the stampede unharmed and carried his son to the closest side he was. Suddenly, he got hit by a bull, roaring in shock and accidentally letting go of Sonic.

Now back in the stampede, all that Sonic could see were the hoofs of the giant bulls, the dirt in the air, and the pebbles jumping. He couldn't see the coal Celestial, making him worried that his father didn't make it. Sonic dodged a few bulls with his speed until he felt teeth gently holding him by the scruff of his neck. He looked behind him and saw his father holding him. Sonic then saw a bull fall and should've crushed Sonic. He was lucky he was not.

Coal-Claw ran to the wall and leaped to the ledge. He clung onto it and set Sonic gently on it. Suddenly... more bulls rammed into Coal-Claw, dragging him away as he roared in surprise.

"Dad!" Sonic yelled, watching in horror as Coal-Claw disappeared in the swirling herd of bulls. Sonic moved his eyes side to side, looking for Coal-Claw. As the seconds flew by, his breathing was becoming more audible as his heart was choking him when Coal-Claw didn't come out of the stampede. As thirty-two seconds left, Sonic was almost to a point where Coal-Claw didn't make it.

Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the gorge and the coal-black Coal-Claw leaped out of the stampede of bulls. As he landed on Sonic's side of the gorge, Coal-Claw dug his talons into the rock, tightened his muscles, and bared his teeth as he barely slid down. He started to climb up the slope, but with great difficulty. Sonic sighed with relief and turned to climb up to the top of the gorge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coal-Claw reached to the point right below a ledge where he couldn't climb due to its steepness. His talons scraping the rock, now too weak from the spell Red cast and the bulls constantly hitting him. He looks up and sees Vorpent on the ledge. "Vorpent!" Coal-Claw said. "Brother!

"Help me!" Coal-Claw's back feet slipped but hung on. A few rocks were flung from the slip and fell twenty meters down to the ground. Vorpent looked at him disdainfully. Suddenly, he latched his talons deep into Coal-Claw's scales and skin.

Coal-Claw roared in pain due to the sharp talons. He stared up at his brother and saw him smirking evilly. Vorpent leaned his reptilian lips to his brother's ear and whispered, slowly and evilly, "Long... live... the King... of... Dragons!" Coal-Claw's eyes widened with horror. But before he could say anything, Vorpent threw him off the ledge.

Coal-Claw fell, his back facing the ground, to the stampede... and to his death.

"_AAAAAAAAHHHH!_" roared Coal-Claw. "_NOOOOOOOOO!_" Sonic shrieked, watching his father fall to his death. _**BOOM!**_ Coal-Claw fell into the stampede, creating a mushroom-explosion of dust and dirt into the air. Sonic watched in wide eyes that were filled with terror.

After the herd passed on, Sonic climbed down the ledge. He zoomed about, looking for a sign or something to find his father but found nothing. "Dad?!" screeched Sonic, hoping that his call would attract Coal-Claw. But he only got dust in his throat and he coughed.

Then, a rumble came. "Dad?" asked Sonic, his hopes rising. But it soon died when he saw it was only another bull running around... of a crater. Sonic gulped and walked to the crater. There he saw a coal-black Celestial Dragon with white streaks all over, shark fin-shaped spikes, and a dark brown mane laying still in the middle of the crater.

"Dad," said Sonic. He slid down to his father and walked closer to his face. Coal-Claw's yellow eyes were closed, his expression was motionless. His brown whiskers were splintered, meaning one thing and one thing only (**A/N: **This means an Asian Dragon's death).

"Dad?" Sonic asked, a bit louder this time. No response. Now, Sonic was getting scared. He pushed his head hard on Coal-Claw's. Still, no response.

Sonic's green eyes started to sting, a lump in his throat bulged. Tears started to fill his eyes, he shook his father's shoulder as he hissed, "C'mon, dad. Dad, c'mon! Ya gotta get up! Please..."

Sonic lifted Coal-Claw's paw, but with some difficulty, and dropped it. The paw fell and landed with a thud. It didn't make anymore movement. Sonic's strangled breath started to be more audible as he pulled Coal-Claw's tail, but it was no use. He gnawed on his father's ear, nothing.

Now, Sonic was terrified. Sonic shouted around the crater, "Help! Somebody!" Now tears were falling from his emerald orbs, whimpering, "Anybody... Just... please, help."

Sonic took a deep breath and began to cry. Sonic turned to Coal-Claw's body and he walked toward it. He nuzzled underneath his arm so that Coal-Claw was embracing him, quietly sobbing for the loss of his father. He was gone and Sonic was the cause of it. Ten seconds like this when a familiar voice said, "Sonic..."

Sonic turned his head around and saw Vorpent, who had looked at his brother and then to his nephew. "What have you done?" he asked. Sonic got out of Coal-Claw's embrace, crying. He hissed, "Th-there were bulls and h-he tried to save me. It was an accident, I... I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Oh, of course you didn't," soothed Vorpent as he embraced Sonic. Sonic wrapped his arms around his uncle's leg and buried his head into it. The raven Celestial said, "No one ever means for these things to happen. But the King of Dragons is dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Sonic's spirit was officially crushed due to his guilt of what he's done. Vorpent gasped, "What will your mother think?" Sonic hissed in horror, "What am I gonna do?" Vorpent answered, "... Run away, Sonic." Sonic looked at Vorpent and to his dead father.

"Run," Vorpent said. "Run away and **NEVER **return!" Sonic stared at Coal-Claw. He hugged his father for the final time. Sonic ran off in a blue blur that was never coming back.

Vorpent smiled evilly as Razorthorn, Nose-Horn, and Red landed right behind him. A silence came in for about fifteen seconds. "Kill him," ordered Vorpent calmly. Then, the three Death dragons flew off to kill Sonic, Prince of Dragons.

* * *

Sonic screeched in front of a wall. He looked up for a way out. Then, a growl echoed in his ears. Sonic whipped his head around and saw Razor-Thorn the Fangfull Daydream, Nose-Horn the Driller Dragon, and Red the Rainbow Serpent, staring hungrily at Sonic.

Fear overflowed guilt in Sonic's heart. Now that his father was dead, there was no one to protect him from the Death dragons. Sonic ran up the wall when Nose-Horn lunged at him and dug his drill-like horn into it. He bared his teeth and snarled. The Death-Bringers spread their wings and chased after Sonic.

Sonic ran off in the entire length of the gully. Soon he screeched to the lip, only to see a sheer drop on the other side. He looked back and saw Razor-Thorn landing and snapping her over-grown fangs. Having no choice, Sonic jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below.

The Death-Bringers pursue the entire way, until Nose-Horn saw that they were heading toward the briar. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. He screeched the ground and managed to stop just above the bramble. He sighs with relief until Razor-Thorn and Red run into him, causing him to fall into the briars. "Aaahh!" shrieked Nose-Horn as he tried to spread his wings.

Unfortunately, Nose-Horn fell into the bramble with a loud _crunch!_ Suddenly, the black Driller Dragon jumped out of the brambles, covered in thorns, clutching his rump, and roaring in pain. "Hah! Hah! Hah!" cracked up Razor-Thorn and Red.

"Ow!" whined Nose-Horn as he climbed out. "Ow! Ouchie wawa!" Red laughed like the crazy while Razor-Thorn smirked. She turned her head to the sun and saw a something running toward it at a fast pace.

"Hey! There he goes! There he goes!" Razor-Thorn exclaimed. "So?!" asked Nose-Horn as he plucked two thorns out of his left paw. "Go get him!"

"What?!" snarled Razor-Thorn. She looked down and saw the large bramble of briars. "There is _no_ way I'm goin' in there!" she said. "What? You want me to come out lookin' like you, Cactus Butt?"

As he plucked a thorn from his tail, Nose-Horn noticed Red struggling not to laugh. He spat out the thorn he had in his mouth at Red. The seven-shaded Serpent yelped and rubbed his nose with his golden wing, glaring at his partner. Nose-Horn snapped at the female, "Well, we got a job to finish!"

Razor-Thorn turned her head at the horizon, thinking. She mumbled, "Well, he's as good as dead out there in Sand-Wing Desert anyway." She smirked as she turned her head to her fellow Death-Bringers, "And _if _he comes back, we'll kill him."

Nose-Horn smirked as he ran up to the edge and roared at the horizon, "Yeah! Ya hear that?! If you ever come back, **WE'LL KILL YA!**" "_Kill ya... kill ya... kill ya..._" an echo replied. The Death-Bringers laughed as they flew off to the Death Border.

* * *

**Okay, I feel really guilty for killing Coal-Claw. Review please! I'll give you the next chapter sooner. You might wanna bring some tissues for the next one. Just saying.**


	9. The Mourning

**Okay, here's the sad part and when Vorpent takes his place as king. Get your tissues and here we go!**

* * *

That night, when they heard about the tragedy of their king's death, the Dragon Council had shed tears like a flood had broken a dam. When they laid Coal-Claw on a flat platform, they began the funeral. Night-Scale Black howled, "**_Madi ao._**" Blade-Tail Spike sang in her tears, "**_Leka sebete-_**" "-**_chia ho oela sebatha,_**" Sharp-Spur bones sang as she laid a wing on Blade-Tail's shoulder.

Emerald-Horn Scale sobbed, "**_Mo leka-_**" "-**_qeme o tsaba hoa, aaaaahhhhh,_**" Dragun Flame sang sadly, trying not to cry. The heads of Two-Face Boomer sang in unison, "**_Lebo hale-_**" "**_-hao bue ka lae ah, ah, ah..._**" Rock-Scale Canyon sang in sorrow.

"**_Oh, oh..._**" sobbed all of the Dragon Council. "**_Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee. Halala humba hela hela hela. Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee. Halala humba hela hela hela._**"

As they chanted, they surrounded Coal-Claw's body and waved their front limbs above the peaceful dragon. Emerald-Horn and Saphira sprinkled holy water on Coal-Claw as Rock-Scale placed ancient jewels next to him. Night-Scale laid scrolls of intelligence when Two-Face gave their invisible cloak to the dead Celestial. Dragun breathed fire on a torch and pierced the torch into the rock. Sharp-Spur placed a Boneknapper skull as Blade-Tail gave one of her tail spikes to her dead king.

After Storm-Fly gave her deceased mate a final nuzzle and kiss, Coal-Claw's carcass slowly turned into an bright orange smoke (**A/N: **Kinda like the ending scene in the Universal movie _Dragonheart_). It rose into the night sky and the stars of the Kings of Dragons flew around the orange star. They combined into one and the single star combusted, spreading millions of stars across the sky. The stars suddenly formed into Coal-Claw's silhouette and transformed back into its original constellation, only with a new star.

That was when the Dragon Council, Ito, and Storm-Fly howled in sadness, tears pouring from their eyes.

Vorpent landed and sat, his face full of fake sorrow for the death of his brother. He spoke, "Coal-Claw's death was a terrible tragedy. But to loose Sonic, who had barely begun to live..." When Vorpent mentioned Sonic, Storm-Fly, Ito, and Saphira bent their heads down in sadness. Ito placed a leathery and webbed paw on Storm-Fly's shoulder as Saphira hugged her mother's leg and buried her face into it, crying for the loss of her friend.

"For me..." Vorpent said as he held the Crown of Dragons, "it is a deep and personal loss." He closed his eyes as he said with sadness, "So it is with a heavy heart, I will assume the throne." Suddenly, his sad frown turned into an evil smirk as shadows of Death dragon covered the land, "And yet out the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era!" The Dragon Council, Ito, Storm-Fly, and Saphira gasped in horror as a Toxic Nightshade landed and snarled at Two-Face.

Vorpent yelled as he laid the crown on his head and rushed to the observation platform, "In which Draco and Death will come together as one! In a great and glorious future! Or my name isn't **BLACK DOOM!**" They all gasped when Vorpent revealed his secret.

When the Death dragons landed, they rounded up the Dragon Council. Vorpent sang when music played, "**_It's time your all introduced to, your ruler's executive staff. Perhaps not the kind you've been used to, but certainly gamed for a laugh._**" The Death dragons sang as a Tongue-Twister laughed, "**_We like to assure you no fooling, red meat is no longer our sing. And if now and then, we're seen drooling... it's only an ancestor's genes!_**"

Vorpent roared, "**_So prepare for the glorious future! Be prepared for the flock's golden age!_**" A Devilish Dervish sang, "**_It's like any other! Murder a broth-_**"

The Dervish was interrupted by a Driller Dragon. The Driller swiftly covered the Dervish's mouth and whispered in his ear, "**_If we don't spread rumors, he'll feed us and groom us._**" They all roared, "**_With friends in high places, we'll hold all the aces!_**" "Just don't try and rattle my cage," advised Vorpent.

"**_Oh, imagine if anyone dared!_**" the Death dragons roared. They and Vorpent roared, "**_BE PREPARED!_**" The Dragon Council snarled at the Death dragons, but had no effect. Dragun tried to attack a Driller but was hit in his wing, giving him a hole. "**_Oh, imagine if anyone dared!_**" the Death-Bringers sang. "_**Be prepared...**_" Vorpent whispered.

* * *

Miles away, disguised in the night sky, Bright Fire the Night-Wing was watching the whole thing. She shook her head and pursed her lips, closing her yellow eyes.

Back in her lair, Bright Fire wiped a silvery tear with her talon. She looked at the painting she made eight years ago. She reached out her right paw and laid it on the painting. She rubbed it, smearing it.

Everything will never be back to normal now that Vorpent was the new King of Dragons. The Death dragons were now roaming wherever and whenever they wanted to and Vorpent was actually Black Doom. Now Vorpent's plan had finally worked and he was stronger than ever.

* * *

_Madi ao: _Spilled blood.

_Leka sebete-: _Try courage-

_-chia ho oele sebatha: _-so the beasts may fall.

_Mo leka-: _Those who defy-

_-qeme o tsaba hoa: _-dragons are, in truth, cowards.

_Lebo hale-: _Even in anger-

_-hao bue ka lae ah, ah, ah: _-you do not speak against wrong...

* * *

**I promised myself I wouldn't cry at the sad part. One chapter left and the first part will be finished. Please review.**


	10. Hakuna Matata

A few days after the stampede, almost out of Sand-Wing Desert, Sonic collapsed with exhaustion and dehydration and passed out. Pretty soon, buzzards began to circle above Sonic. They landed and surrounded Sonic, beginning to finish off the blue dragonet...

"**HYYYYYY-YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" two voices suddenly roared.

Two dragons landed, baring their teeth and dove into the midst of the vultures. They slapped, kicked, fire-breathed, and roared, scaring them away.

The first dragon was a light orange Night Fury, who had two tails with a few scars on them. The young Fury had white and furry front paws and chest, bat-like and pumpkin-orange wings were perched on his back. His eyes were sky-blue and he had one tail-face shredded off. It was none other than Miles Obsidian, but also known as Tails.

The second dragon was a vibrant-crimson Grapple Grounder. He had violet eyes, leathery dreadlocks, and pale horns. He had two black, retractable barbs on each of his knuckles on his front paws. This was Knuckles the Grapple Grounder.

"Get outta here!" Tails snarled. "Shoo, ya dumb animals!" After the buzzards were gone, Knuckles laughed, enjoying himself, "I love this! Bawling for Buzzards, just love it!"

"Yep, gets 'em every time!" Tails laughed as he dusted himself off. Knuckles turned his head and spotted a cobalt-blue dragonet on the ground. "Aw man," he whispered in concern, walking toward the dragonet. He checked for a pulse. He found it but it was faint.

Knuckles called to Tails, "Hey Tails, get over here! I think he's still alive!" "Ewww..." Tails grimaced, looking at the unconscious form of the dragonet. He walked over to Sonic, who had his paw on his face.

"Okay now, what'd we got here?" Tails mumbled. He sniffed the blue paw with golden talons and moved it off the dragonet's face. The Night Fury then saw Sonic's face. He yelped in shock and terror, "Sweet Strike the Night Fury, it's a Celestial!"

Tails spreads his wings wide and spun his name-for-sakes like a helicopter. He jumped up and began to hover. "Let's vamoose, Knux!" exclaimed Tails, pulling the Grounder's pale red wing. Knuckles grabbed the orange and white Fury and sat him down, hissing, "Hey, Tails, it's only a Celestial _Dragonet._"

He looked at the exhausted Sonic and said, "Look at him. Just so cute and all alone!" He turned to Tails and asked, "Can we keep him?" Tails merely looked at Knuckles, slack-jawed and his left eye half-closed. Silence filled the air for five seconds.

"**KNUCKLES, ARE YA NUTS?!**" Tails suddenly shrieked into Knuckles's ear, creating a reverberating effect. He said to the Grounder, completely annoyed and terrified, "We're talkin' 'bout a Celestial Dragon! Celestials are the kind of guys that attack guys like us!" "But he's so little," Knuckles tried to reason, sliding Tails off his head to the ground. "Yeah, but he'll get bigger!" snapped Tails.

Knuckles thought about how Sonic could join. He said, "Maybe... he can be on our side!" Tails merely scoffed, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever-" Suddenly, he considered it, "Hey, I got it! What if _he's _on _our _side? Ya know, havin' a Celestial around may not be such a bad idea!"

The two ran up two Sonic and Knuckles asked before he lowered his head to Sonic's scruff, "So we're keepin' him?" "'Course! Who's got the brains in this outfit?" Tails said. When Knuckles raised his head, he was carrying Sonic in his mouth and looking at Tails in confusion. Before he made a remark, Tails said, "My point exactly."

The Night Fury wiped the sweat from his forehead with his furry paw, "Wow, I'm fried. Let's get outta here and find some shade." With that, Tails spun his name-for-sakes again and flew off, leaving Knuckles to spread his small and pale red wings and to follow him.

* * *

Within ten minutes, they reached an oasis near a jungle. Knuckles laid Sonic near the pool and Tails splashed some water with his tails in Sonic's face. Immediately, Sonic shot up, "Water!" He turned his head and saw the orange Fury and the red Grounder. His depression returned.

"You 'kay, dude?" Tails asked. Sonic merely shrugged and replied, "Unfortunately." "You nearly died," Knuckles informed, putting a paw on Sonic's shoulder. "I saved ya," arrogantly said Tails, his nose high and his eyes closed with pride.

"Excuse me?!" Knuckles snarled, glaring at Tails and puffing two jets of smoke from his nostrils. "Okay, okay," growled Tails, flapping away the smoke and rolling his eyes. "Knuckles helped... a little." Sonic only scoffed as he stood up, "Yeah, well, thanks for the help." Walking away, Sonic kept his depressed state.

"Hey, where're ya goin'?" Tails asked. "Nowhere," Sonic replied sadly, walking out into the desert.

Tails and Knuckles stared at Sonic in confusion. "He looks blue," Tails whispered to Knuckles. "With a pinch of purple and green," agreed Knuckles. "No, no, no," Tails said, knowing that Knuckles misunderstood. "I mean he's depressed." "Oh," Knuckles said.

The Grounder ran up to Sonic and asked, "Hey blue, what's eatin' ya?" "Aren't dragons on top of the Food Chain?" Tails joked. He laughed hard at this, "The Food Chai-hai-hain!" Knuckles gave a death glare to Tails, causing him to shut up.

He turned to Sonic, "Soooo, where you from?" "Phh, who cares?" Sonic scoffed. "I can't go back." "Oh, so you're an outcast!" Tails said. "Good, so are we!"

"What'cha do, kid?" Knuckles asked. "Somethin' terrible," Sonic answered, "but I don't wanna talk about it." "Good, 'cause we don't wanna hear 'bout it," Tails said, crossing his arms. Knuckles elbowed the two-tailed Night Fury and glared at him. "Well, is there anything we can do?" Knuckles asked to the blue Celestial.

Sonic shook his head and mumbled, "Unless you can change the past, then no." Knuckles merely smiled as he sat, "Ya know, kid, in times like these, my buddy would say, 'You gotta put your behind in your past.'" "No, no, no!" yelled Tails when Sonic looked at Knuckles in shock. Tails turned to the red Grounder and growled, "Amateur, lie down before ya hurt yourself."

Tails put his paw on Sonic's shoulder and said, "It's 'You gotta put your past behind you.' Look, bad things happen n' you can't do a thing about it. Right?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders and said, "Right." "**WRONG!**" Tails exclaimed, poking Sonic's nose with with his dark orange talon. He explained, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "That's not what I was taught." Tails smirked at Knuckles. He faced to Sonic and suggested, "Then, maybe you need a new lesson. Okay, repeat after me..." He cleared his throat and spoke out our two favorite words, "... _Hakuna Matata._"

"Heh?" said Sonic, still lethargic. "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Knuckles explained. "It's means 'No worries.'"

"**_Hakuna Matata!_**" Tails began to sing. "**_What a wonderful phrase!_**" "Ha, ha!" laughed Knuckles. "**_Hakuna Matata!_**" He twirled his talon on the side of his head, making a cuckoo sign, "**_Ain't no passin' craze!_**"

Tails smirked as he climbed up Sonic's shoulder, "**_It's means 'No worries,' for the rest of your days._**" Sonic followed the two to a jungle. Tails pulled Sonic over to a bush-chair and leaned him into it. He and Knuckles sang again, "**_It's our problem-free philosophy..._**" "**_Hakuna Matata!_**" Tails purred.

Sonic asked to Knuckles, "Hakuna Matata?" "Yep," confirmed the Grounder. "It's our motto." The Celestial made a confused expression, "What's a motto?" Tails said, "Nuttin', what's _the motto _with you?"

The Fury and the Grounder at Tails's joke. "Ya know, kid," chuckles Knuckles (**A/N: **That rhymes!) after he caught his breath, "these two words will solve all your problems." "That's right! Take Knux here!" Tails said.

He sang, "**_Why, when he was a young Grounder..._**" Knuckles sang in an off-key tone, "**_When I was a young Groun-DAAAAAAHHHRRR!_**"

Tails had his mouth open wide as he covered his ear closer to Knuckles as the Grounder sang. He nodded as he rubbed it, giving a fake smile, "Very nice." "Thanks," replied Knuckles.

Tails rolled his eyes but continued, "**_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear a savannah after every meal._**" "**_I was a sensitive soul, though I seemed thick-skinned,_**" Knuckles sang. "**_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind!_**" "Woo-hoo!" Tails whooped as he smelled a terrible scent with Sonic.

The Grounder sang in despair, "**_And, oh, the shame!_**" "**_He was ashamed!_**" the Fury sang. "**_Thought of changin' my name!_**" the former sang. "**_Oh, what's in a name?_**" asked the latter. "**_N' I got down-hearted,_**" the crimson sang. The orange and white sang, "_**How d'ya**_** feel?!**"

Knuckles sang, "**_Every time that I-_**" "**HEY, KNUCKLES!**" Tails yelled, lunging at Knuckles. He clamped the Grounder's jaws shut as if he knew what Knuckles was going to say. "Not in front of the _kids!_" Tails scolded. "Oh!" Knuckles exclaimed. He turned to Sonic and said with a sheepish smile, "Sorry!"

Sonic merely rolled his eyes but smiled.

The blue dragonet watched with growing interest as Tails hoisted Knuckles into a vine swing high above. "**_Hakuna Matata!_**" they sang. "**_What a wonderful phrase!_**" Knuckles began to swing and he grabbed Tails. As they made some poses as they swung, they duo sang, "**_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!_**"

Sonic, who became more enthusiastic, joins in, "**_It means no worries! For the rest of your days!_**" "Sing it, kid!" Tails encouraged as he landed. He and Sonic sang in the spotlight, "**_It's our problem-free-_**" Suddenly, Knuckles landed right next to Sonic, "**_- philosophy!_**"

The newborn trio sang, "**_Hakuna Matata..._**"

* * *

Later, Tails pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of the jungle. Waterfalls and green terrain make it such a wondrous view. "Welcome... to our humble home," Tails introduced with pride. Sonic's green eyes widened and his mouth opened with amazement.

"You live _here?_" Sonic asked, completely dazzled. Tails smirked, "We live wherever we want!" "Yepparroni!" Knuckles chuckled. "Home is where your rump rests." Sonic stared at the jungle, "It's beautiful. You guys are so lucky to have this place."

* * *

Much later, near a river, Knuckles's great stomach rumbled. "Wow, I'm starved!" he exclaimed. Sonic's stomach growled as well. He said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" Tails, rather disturbed by Sonic's want for another meat, was wore a little I-Knew-This-Would-Happen.

"Yeah, 'bout that," Tails began, "... we're fresh outta cow." "Any pigs?" Sonic asked. Tails answered this with a sound similar to a Wrong buzz. "Sheep?" Sonic asked, running out of suggestions. "Nope!" Tails answered.

The two-tailed Night Fury laid a paw on Sonic's shoulder, "Listen, blue, if you wanna live with us, you gotta _eat _like us." He turned to the river and grinned. He ran up to it and purred, "And _this _looks like a good place to get some seafood." He crouched down and leaped into the river, making a big splash and forcing Sonic to jump away from the flying spray of water.

Tails had his head in the water and, after four seconds, he brought his head out with a wiggling creature sticking out of his mouth. He sat up and held the fish in his paws. "What's that?" Sonic asked, a bit disgusted seeing the weird-looking creature. "Seafood, what else does it look like?" Tails replied before he spat out a Plasma Bolt on it, cooking it. As he devoured the fish, Sonic merely said in disgust, "O... kay."

Tails licked the paw that had the fish. He purred, "Tastes like chicken!" Knuckles tossed a trout into the air and blasted his fire-breath, a Roast. The fish fell into the Grapple Grounder's mouth and Knuckles ate the Roasted trout. "Slimy yet satisfying!" Knuckles purred, licking his chops.

"Hey, a crab!" Tails exclaimed. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth, shells and all. A loud crunch mixed with the running water. "Mmm," Tails said. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch." He swallowed the crab.

Knuckles opened his mouth wide and dunked his head. After ten seconds, he raised his head back up and his mouth was bulging with a school of minnows. "Ya learn to love 'em!" he said with a full mouth.

"I'm tellin' ya, blue," Tails said, getting another fish. "This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities." He took out his paw and said, "Ooh! The redsnapper!"

Tails spat out his Plasma Bolt and walked toward Sonic. "And best of all, no worries!" Tails said, now in front of Sonic. He held out his fish and urged Sonic to take it, "Well, kid?" Sonic took the fish hesitantly and said, "Well, Hakuna Matata."

Sonic tossed the fish into the air and opened his mouth, closing his eyes. The fish fell in his mouth and he chewed it. Slowly, he swallowed it. Sonic turned to Tails and said in disgust, "Slimy..." Tails stood on his hind legs and raised his arms up in defeat. "... yet satisfying!" Sonic exclaimed, wanting more fish. "**THAT'S IT!**" Tails yelled excitedly. The waved of the river splashed higher thanks to Knuckles...

* * *

Later on, the three new friends were crossing a log, tossing their heads to the music. With a steady building music, a change occurs, representing the years passing. Sonic grows taller, fitter, and longer. His light cobalt scales turned to dark cobalt, four spikes grew with the three he had (now making it seven), and his mane was longer. The eleven years turned the eight-year old Celestial Dragonet into a nineteen and fully-grown Celestial Dragon.

Tails and Knuckles had taught Sonic to be a better dragon and control his abilities. As Knuckles slammed his fist into a rock, Sonic, at age thirteen, destroyed his into powder. As Tails had taught Sonic to fly, he was stunned to see Sonic's ability to fly with a sonic boom.

Sonic had done many exercises, such as a one-hand push-up with a large and heavy load on his back. He created a new attack called "The Spin-Dash". Sonic would curl up into a ball so only his back was showing and would zoom toward his enemy, slicing it with his razor-sharp spikes on his back. He also found a new weapon: his Tail-Blade. It was a silvery-white, retractable blade that was like an organic sword hidden in the feathers on his tail end.

Sonic also had discovered his fire-power. It was a golden flame with small spots of purple, green, blue, red, orange, white, and silver (it had caught Knuckles's tail on fire). Over the years, puberty had advanced Sonic's speed, agility, strength, and fire-breath to protect his friends.

* * *

Later, after eleven years, Tails and Knuckles were playing around the log. They chanted, "**_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_**"

They continued chanting while Tails looked at another direction. He held his paw to sheild his eyes from the sun. A blue blur was heading right toward them at a rapid pace, trailing a puff of dust behind it. The blur stopped, immediately forming into a nineteen year-old Celestial Dragon.

The Celestial had deep cobalt-blue scales, tan underscales, a lime-green mane. Seven purple, shark fin-shaped spikes were behind its head and collided together when they ran from his head to his tail-blade. Its golden talons gleamed in the sunlight, its purple horns were like a stag's, its green eyes looked at the Fury and Grounder. It was Sonic the Celestial Dragon, friend of Tails Obsidian and Knuckles the Grapple Grounder.

"**_It means 'No worries!' For the rest of your days!_**" Sonic sang. The trio sang, "**_It's our problem-free philosophy!_**"

They sang as they jumped into the water, "**_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_**"

As they got out and dried off, Knuckles said, "I say 'Hakuna.'" "I say 'Matata!'" Tails said. As the trio walked into the jungle, Tails said, "Ta ta."

And that is how Sonic learned Hakuna Matata.

* * *

**Whew! Finally finished! Don't think this is over. Meet me on The Dragon King prt. 2! See ya there!**


End file.
